A Blend of Blood
by Ice Silver Crystal
Summary: KonoSetsu OneShot When demons invade Mahora Academy, searching for the power of a princess, Setsuna finds herself locked in a deadly battle. One that could be her last...
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Ice Silver Crystal**

**Title: A Blend of Blood**

**Word Count: 1707 words**

**Disclaimer: Negima?! Belongs to Ken Akamatsu. I am only borrowing his charactes for this story**

A Blend of Blood

Original Writing

Kat Jordan 10G1

She swung her sword into the body of the demon ferociously, putting all of her strength into it. She leapt back as he let out a pained howl, bringing her body into a defensive stance as she prepared to attack again. Not giving the demon a chance to recover, she rushed forward again, so elegant that it seemed as if she was _dancing_ with her weapon. She jumped towards the red-skinned brute, spinning herself as she did so, blade extended toward the beast.

It recovered quickly from its upper torso injury, and became aware of its surroundings just in time to avoid a lethal blow to itself. Sensing its movements, the girl sharply turned to the right, making sure that her blade hit home. With a strangled cry, the demon leapt back, grasping its arm as thick black blood emerged. It angrily looked up at the girl, baring its spiky yellow teeth and growling lowly as it reached for its own weapon, its gashes opening wider as its large red hand closed upon its own sword.

It all happened so quickly; Setsuna hardly had time to think about her next move as the demon rushed toward her like lightening. Immediately, she crouched down, the blade skimming over her head with a _whoosh_. She leant backwards and placed her free hand on the ground, putting her weight onto it and bringing her legs up to kick the demon in the chest, sending him flying across the forest clearing, smashing into a tree, uprooting it.

Setsuna back-flipped away, panting, and regained her bearings. _He is only here for Konoka. No doubt he has some vile and sick plans for her power. I will not let anyone take Konoka away from me again!_ Setsuna's brown eyes flared with determination, and momentarily dropping Yuunagi and clasping her hands together, she brought out her wings. White, fluffy angel wings emerged from her back, tearing holes through her school shirt as the opened. Setsuna felt her power rise, and she smiled ever so slightly. She walked calmly into the center of the clearing, and faced the demon, which was picking itself up from the wreckage. She expressionlessly pointed her sword to him, her wings framing her sixteen year old frame menacingly, the moon's rays casting a snarling shadow onto the forest floor, as if daring him to make the first move.

He willingly complied, walking to meet her in the clearing, his own sword gripped tightly at his side, the ancient markings on the silver metal had turned into a mix of brown and red – a blend of Setsuna's blood and the loose soil that the forest had to offer. His body was battered and bruised; the fight had been going on for about an hour now. The wounds on his arm and chest were flowing freely, and his leg had twisted oddly from where landed awkwardly on the tree. His back was covered in various scratches, and there was a small gash on his forehead, leaving blood trickling down his face horridly.

Setsuna herself wasn't much better for wear. After she had ripped off the sleeves of her blouse to be more agile, he had targeted them, and what was the once creamy white skin of her arms was now tainted crimson. Her school skirt was ripped and tattered in various places, and her legs were covered in small gashes. Luckily for her though, he had not made any vital or lethal wounds to her body, and now that her wings were drawn out, she felt almost sure that the battle would be hers.

Keeping his blade behind him, the demon charged, swinging the metal to meet the flesh of the high-schooler, but instead was met with the cool night air. With a fearsome cry, Setsuna streaked downwards from her place above the treetops, aiming for the demons back as she dived. Bringing her sword out in front of her, she slashed violently at the creatures back, one strike after the other until his back was covered in obsidian blood.

Propelling herself away from the wailing beast, she took salvage in the air, regaining her breath. She saw the demon fall to its knees, his body making a dull thud as it hit the forest floor. _Dead?_ She asked herself, slowly lowering herself to its level. Its chest wasn't moving, but just to be sure… in one fluid motion, a now decapitated demon lay amongst the autumn leaves of the forest. _Glad I'm not on the cleanup crew_. She turned around and stuck her blade into the grass, wiping the grimy blood of the demon off of her companion.

All of a sudden she sensed something in the bushes. Turning, she let out a gasp as an arrow pierced her left shoulder. _He called for backup?!_ She realized, bringing her wing up to guard her as another arrow came her way. _It is only one… Still, I should be cautious._ With sudden resolve, she flew into the sky, the arrows quick to follow. She flew right and left, dodging each arrow as they came, grimacing every now and then as one clipped her ankle or grazed her leg. She was at a disadvantage in the air, as she had no long-range weapon on her, so she would need to get up close if she wanted any chance of winning.

All of a sudden Setsuna stopped and dived, facing the arrows speeding toward her and casting them all astray with her sword. She growled as one snatched her exposed cheek, and her eyes glazed over with anger as she dove into the bushes, immediately spotting the red demon-archer that had been firing at her. Almost at once, a sword was thrown her way. _So he is a swordsman as well as an archer. _She ducked, and the sword flew right past her and lodged itself into a tree behind her. She flexed her wings instinctively as another was hurled at her, and she tried to jump to the right, but for some reason her body was frozen, and she could not move. _He can use magic as well?! What a dirty trick_, she thought, as the speeding sword lodged into one of her wings and pulled her onto a tree, embedding itself and the girl onto the rough bark.

The spell almost instantly wore off, and once Setsuna regained the use of her body, she struggled. She twisted and turned, only to let our cries of pain as the sword cut through her feathers mercilessly. She stopped moving around as the owner of the thrown sword emerged from the shadows of the trees, his ugly, scarred body showing up well in the moonlight. He sneered at her, yellow fangs bared in a sickening smile, as he talked words of a foreign tongue while approaching the raven-haired girl. Setsuna gripped her sword tightly in her hand as he advanced, not being able to decipher what he was saying, but her trained ears picked up the word 'Konoka'.

_You will not have her! _She mentally screamed, and she started struggling again, maneuvering her body, trying to escape the sword's grasp. Her brown eyes narrowed as she saw the demon pull another sword out from behind him, pointing it right at her. She was cornered. She knew that. He had the upper hand, seemingly having an endless number of swords stored somewhere on him and having his target pinned to a tree. She had only one sword and was tired from the battle beforehand, and she knew she was going to loose. Nevertheless, if she was going down, she was taking this ugly brute with her.

He charged, and Setsuna brought her nodachi up to meet his, parrying his attack. Metal met metal as sparks flew through the air as both struggled to gain power from the attack. Setsuna knew that this was the final battle for her as both swords sprang apart from each other. He charged again, sword outstretched as she swung her blade in a one-hundred-and-eighty degree arc, swiftly slicing off the demon's head as his blade came into contact with her body.

She screamed in pain as the blade lodged itself into her heart, shaking her head in agony, as if it would make the hurt go away. Her mouth closed, and coldness began to take over, spreading through her body quickly. Her senses dulled, and everything was becoming hazy, but then she picked up the sound of rushed footsteps coming her way.

"SETSUNA!"

_Konoka?_ Setsuna grunted as she felt the blade trapping her to the tree being removed, and she fell to the floor with a thud. She grimaced and tried to look anywhere but the sword that was now protruding from her chest.

"Setsuna! Setsuna!" She heard her name being called by the one that she held so dear, and despite the iciness spreading over her body, she felt warm.

"Konoka…" She muttered, seeing her friend lean over her, "What are you… doing here?"

"Ssh, don't talk." Her friend hushed her tears spilling down her face, "Setsuna, hold on, help is on the way."

She grunted painfully as agony coursed through her body. She curled into a ball, twitching, as if doing so would make the pain go away. She jerked and looked away as blood came from her throat, mixing with the pool she was already in.

"Setsuna, its okay," She felt herself being lifted slightly, and she succumbed to the gentle touch, the pain numbing for long enough that she could make out a blurry vision of the girl in front of her. A kind face with tear-stained porcelain skin, hypnotizing brown eyes with silky mocha locks. Yes, this was her girl.

Lifting up a hand slowly, she felt another take it and she smiled wearily. At a small jerk in her heart, she knew this was it.

"Konoka… I … I…" She couldn't get the words out; Konoka seemed to understand. Leaning over, she placed a simple kiss on the dying girl's lips before saying, "Its okay, Setsuna. I love you too."

Setsuna smiled, and squeezed the girl's hand before letting her eyelids close slowly. Everything went dark, and her body lay still, her chest not moving.

* * *

This was infact a piece of coursework (Original Writing) that I had to do for an English GCSE.

We were limited on the dialogue (no excessive amounts) and were resricted to between 1200 and 1800 words.

It was a bit of a challenge, but I managed to scrape through it (I only had 3 hours to work on it because I gotthe demands for it wrong, so I hope everything is okay)

Everything you have read here is exactly as I submitted it for my coursework. I tried to edit out mistakes before I handed it in, but if you see one then I apologize.

Reviews would be wonderful (hint hint) XP

Oh, and if anyone wants to read a different version of this with more talking and such then say so in a review and I'll try to get one up.


	2. Apologize

Authors note: To those of you that wanted a sequel in Konoka's P.O.V, I'm sorry to say that there won't be one. I tried more than six times to write one, but to do it in the same style as I did Setsuna's is incredibly difficult since Konoka is so bubbly and talkative. So I'm deeply sorry, but there won't be a sequel.

_On_ the other hand, I am planning to put up a different version to this one, with lots more talking and a less… _saddening_ ending.

Once again, I am truly sorry!


End file.
